Second Chances
by Christy W
Summary: Some of my Faith TtH drabbles set in the Harry Potter universe (Faith/Sirius Black) (TTH100 Series #12)
1. Redeemable

Title: Redeemable  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 15  
TtH Prompt: #42 Time Travel  
Fandom/Theme: Angel/Harry Potter  
Word Count: 200  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: and TtH  
Spoilers: None for Angel; AU after HP and Order of the Phoenix for Harry Potter  
Series: Second Chances Pt 1  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them….sorry it's been so long since I've posted.  
Summary: Sirius finds himself somewhere else entirely after the events at the end of HP Book 5.

Sirius had tried moving, but the spell still hit him and knocked him though the curtain. The next thing he knew, he was outdoors, the sun was shining, and he was naked. He heard voices nearby and, worrying that it might be more Death Eaters after him, changed into the dog.

*****

"Wes, I don't understand why you think a dog would be good for me."

Wes mourned the temporary loss of his Slayer's vibrant nature. The End of Days fight had been hard on her. "Because this way you have someone else to talk to," he responded.

"Wes, they tortured me. Not a lot of people know what that's like," she countered, then winced in memory.

Wesley knelt in front of her. "Faith, we've been over this- I already forgave you."

_Never said anything about forgiving myself, though_ she thought.

Wesley sighed as he gave her a hug, left food for the dog, and left.

Sirius padded over to the sofa where Faith had lain down and laid his head on her leg. _Well, if nothing else, I know what I can do in this timeline – try and return the favor of what Harry and his friends taught me._


	2. WantTakeHave

Title: Want. Take. Have.  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 15  
TtH Prompt: #5 Pets  
Fandom/Theme: Angel/Harry Potter  
Word Count: 200  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: and TtH  
Spoilers: None for Angel; AU after HP and Order of the Phoenix for Harry Potter  
Series: Second Chances Pt 2  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them….sorry it's been so long since I've posted.  
Summary: Sirius gets caught out one night at Faith's apartment.

She cornered him downstairs when he was sneaking around one night. Sirius gave a very undignified yelp when Faith turned on the light in the kitchen.

"Oh, look, I caught myself a cat burglar," she exclaimed with a twinkle in her eye. "But, no, you're more the dog burglar, wouldn't you say?"

"Faith, I- I can explain," he said as she stalked closer to him, a feral glint in her eye.

"Well, you've certainly been around long enough to know my motto on life, right?" she said, shrugging off her tank top and coming closer.

"Want. Take. Have," he replied, his mouth bone dry as he looked at her jutting nipples. He'd heard it plenty while masquerading in dog form.

"Good man. Give the doggie a bone," she grinned as she pinned him against the wall and kissed him hungrily.

Sirius soon took control of the kiss and spun them around until she was the one pinned against the wall.

"Not to overextend the metaphor, but I'd much rather give you the bone, if it's all the same to you."

Faith grinned as she began undressing him. "Oh yes, please do. I was wondering how long you'd stay a dog."


	3. Too Little Too Late

Title: Too Little, Too Late  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 15  
TtH Prompt: #90 Angst  
Fandom/Theme: Angel/Harry Potter  
Word Count: 200  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: and TtH  
Spoilers: None for Angel; AU after Deadly Hollows for Harry Potter  
Series: Second Chances Pt  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them….sorry it's been so long since I've posted.  
Summary: Sirius and Faith go back to his timeline to try and help the Order.

With Giles and Willow's help, Faith and Sirius had worked to get back to his world to help Harry. But what Willow had theorized was true- though Faith's world was running nine years ahead of Sirius's, time was still moving at the same pace. So, two years in Faith's world still meant two years passed in Sirius's. So instead of being able to run in, guns blazing, Faith and Sirius got to be part of the clean up crew instead.

Harry was understandably grateful that his godfather had survived, but it was hard for any of them to be truly happy in the end. Harry had helped carry Fred's body to the area set aside of those dead or dying, but Sirius couldn't drag his eyes from the dead forms of Lupin and Tonks.

He turned tearstained eyes to Faith as she walked up. "When I left, they were just starting to figure out they liked each other. Now they're gone."

Faith hugged him. "Hermione told me that they'd had a son, so you can't think that everything's lost. It will all work out in the end. You have to believe it. Goddess knows, you helped remind me of that."


End file.
